1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching system, and to a method in a switching system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For networks such as the internet or the like, actions that attack the network apparatus or server system by sending abnormal data via network are a danger. To deal with this kind of danger, disclosed is a switching system for which networks are mutually connected, and when the presence of the possibility of abnormal data is detected, the data with this possibility is transferred to an inspection device that checks whether or not this data is abnormal data.
However, with the technology noted above, there is no disclosure regarding how data which is possibly abnormal is specifically transferred to an inspection device. In this way, there is no establishment of technology that efficiently transfers data which is possibly abnormal to the inspection device. Because of this, to transfer data which is possibly abnormal to the inspection device, there was the risk that a large amount of time and resources are required, and there was the risk of wastefully using circuit bandwidth. Note that this kind of problem is not limited to when transferring data which is possibly abnormal to the inspection device, but is a problem that is common when transferring data subject to specific processing to a data collection device.